Until Death Do Us Part
by PequeConcentido
Summary: Update: Chapter 4 added (5/22/02). This is my own adaption from the arc of BSSMR where Mamoru and Usagi break up. Please read the notes before reading the story. This story is not like Mamoru's and Usagi's. Please Read and Review. Mimato (Mimi x Yamato).
1. Notes

Last Updated: January 29, 2002  
  
I know it has been a long time since I posted anything, but I've been very busy with a personal issue.  
  
I started working on chapter 3. Unfotunately, because it was on a disket that was in my box of floppy disks, it's not in my possesion at the moment. I have however, started working on chapter 4. If you want me to post chapter 4 and skip chapter 3, please e-mail me or post a review. I really need to know what you guys want. If I don't get a response, I won't keep writing the story. Now, chapter 3, I consider it not to be really imposrtant, but, of course, I would like to include it. It's ok with me to skip it. Please notify me as soon as possible.  
  
Thanks,  
Azuka  
  
  
  
Last Updated: July 9, 2001  
  
This story is my own adaption from the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon R arc where Mamoru and Usagi break up because of his nightmares. This adaption of mine is in no relation to the one made in BSSMR. It is not the same story made in BSSMR, only altered with different characters, location, etc.. All disclaimers apply. This story is not for anyone under the age of 13. Even though it is rated PG-13, there is a sexual scene. Reading dicresion is advised. Any questions or comments, please e-mail me to sohoryuazukalanghasly@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks,  
Azuka 


	2. Chapter 1

There she sat, waiting patiently. I sneaked behind her without her noticing. I covered her eyes and kissed her neck.  
  
"Guess who..." I whispered in her ear.  
  
She giggled "Mmm...I don't know...Matt?"  
  
I grinned taking may hands off her eyes. I walked around the bench so that I could be in front of her. Taking her hands in   
mine I stood her up.  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to wait long." I said.  
  
"It's ok." she said smiling.  
  
"So, what do you want to do first? Movie or dinner?"  
  
"Let's go to see the movie first. I'm not hungry right now."  
  
I smiled and cupped her chin and kissed her. As I did, visions of my current nightmare came back.  
  
I pushed Mimi away from me.  
  
"Matt, what's wrong?"  
  
I looked away from her, panting with a terrified look.  
  
"N-Nothing. Come on," I said as I took her hand "we'll be late for the movie if we don't get there early."  
  
  
  
  
Mimi and I sat down on the back of the theater. I put my arm around her as she snuggled closer to me.   
  
I kept my eyes on the screen the whole time. But, I was watching my nightmare again and again. Just when it was almost  
about to start all over again, I heard my name being called. That's when I woke up.  
  
"Matt. Matt, honey."  
  
I looked at Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, Mimi?"  
  
"Are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost. And your shaking."  
  
"I am?"  
  
She nodded looking concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry." I said giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
As we looked back at the screen, I noticed Mimi shivering.  
  
"Are you cold, Mimi?" I asked as I looked at her.  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Here, take my jacket." I said as I took off my school jacket and put it on her.  
  
"Matt, you don't have to."  
  
"Mimi, I do it because I want to. Besides," I said as I finished buttoning the jacket. "you're my girl."  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"I do."  
  
I brought her face close to mine. I closed my eyes as I felt her breath on my lips. Our lips finally touched and I caressed   
hers with my tongue softly. Mimi moaned and opened her mouth, allowing me access. I moved my hand from my face to her back,   
holding her tightly not wanting to let her go. I felt her hands on my back holding me the same way. We both moaned wanting  
more and more.  
  
We finally broke and I hugged her.  
  
"I love you, Mimi."  
  
"I love you too, Matt. Promise me you'll never leave me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
  
  
We finally reached our destination and went into the building. We got into the elevator and got off at her floor. I walked   
her to her apartment and kissed her goodnight.  
  
I started to walk away, but I heard Mimi call my name. I walked back to her to see what was wrong.  
  
"Your jacket." she said as she started to unbutton it.  
  
I placed both hands of mine on top of hers making her stop unbuttoning the jacket.  
  
"Keep it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I have another one at home." I said and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
  
I got home early at about 8:30. I took off my shoes and put on my slippers.  
  
"Dad, T.K.?" I asked as I walked around the apartment looking for them.  
  
"I guess Dad's working late again. Now, where could T.K. be?"  
  
I then remembered that he was going to Kari's to do a science project.  
  
I sighed. I was home alone...again. How I hate being alone.  
  
I walked to my room and started to undress myself to take a shower and go to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
I stepped out of the shower and placed a towel around my waist and walked over to the sink and took my tooth brush. After I   
finished I went back into my room and took out my PJ'S and changed. I turned off the lights and lied down on my bed and   
closed my eyes. My mind started to be filled with thoughts of Mimi.   
  
"Mmm, Mimi." I sighed happily.  
  
I opened my eyes and took the picture that was on my night stand of us.  
  
My arms around hers and hers around mine. Mimi's face buried on my chest and looking at the camera, while I had my face   
buried in her chestnut hair looking at the camera also. Both of us smiling, happy.  
  
I caressed her image with my index finger "I love you."  
  
I placed the picture back on the night stand and closed my eyes, falling to a not pleasant dream. 


	3. Chapter 2

"No! Please stop!" she screamed at me.  
  
"Shut up, bitch!" I yelled at her as I smacked her in the face.  
  
'Run, Mimi! Get out of here!' my mind screamed as I watched helplesly. God, I wanted all of this to stop, but I didn't have control of my actions. My body was being controled.  
  
"No more, Matt, please!" she cried. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
I got on top of her and started to choke her. Anger and hate in my eyes.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you." I yelled "that you're to call me Mr.Ishida, not Matt or Yamato.  
  
I tightened my grip around her neck and whispered "Now, Tachikawa, what's my name?"  
  
"Mr. Ishida." she whispered.  
  
"What is my name, Tachikawa?!" I yelled louder this time.  
  
"Mr. Ishida." she said as loud as she could.  
  
"Louder, Tachikawa! I can't hear you nor the walls!"  
  
"Well how do you expect me to yell if you're choking me."  
  
"How dare you answer me!" I said as I removed my hands from her neck.  
  
Mimi coughed.  
  
"Now you're gonna get it!" the adult version of me said.  
  
'Oh God, no!' my mind yelled.  
  
The adult version of me took of his belt and wrapped it around the adult version of Mimi's wrists. He opened Mimi's legs in form of a V. He then lowered his pants and boxers. After doing so, he lowered Mimi's panties and started to fuck her. I saw myself push my penis as deep as I could into Mimi's vagina, hurting her.  
  
"M-Mr. Ishida, please stop...you're hurting me..." she pleaded.  
  
I moaned and panted as fresh tears started to roll down Mimi's face.  
  
"Oh, come on, Mimi." I said as I removed my manhood from her orgasm, "You like it when I screw you. Don't deny it."  
  
The adult version of me panted for a few seconds before pushing his penis once again into her orgasm.  
  
This continued several hours until the adult version of me, finally satisfied, pulled his boxers and pants back up again. After doing so, he pulled Mimi's panties up again and untied her. He put the belt aside.  
  
The adult version of Mimi was still conscious, though. Mimi cried again.  
  
"Stop crying, you're going to give me a headache." I whispered.  
  
But Mimi couldn't stop crying.  
  
"I said, shut up!" I yelled at her as I slapped her and hit her over and ov er as new bruises started to form while the ones that were already there started to open up again.  
  
Mimi cried and pleaded for him to stop, but it only made matters worse.  
  
Finally she stopped crying as she lay motionless.  
  
"Mimi?" the adult version of me asked as he shook her.  
  
"Mimi? Tachikawa, you bitch, wake up!"  
  
He checked for her pulse only to find that there wasn't any.  
  
"Oh, no!" No! No!" he screamed over and over.  
  
"No!"  
  
  
"No, Mimi!" I screamed as I finally woke up, panting. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I sobbed. I buried my face in my hands.  
  
"Mimi...Mimi I'm so sorry...forgive me, please."  
  
"Matt."  
  
I jumped surprised and wiped my tears quickly.  
  
"Matt, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, T.K.."  
  
"Matt," said my brother as he stood up from his futon and sat on my bed.  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
"No." I said "No of course not."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Matt. I heard your sobs."  
  
"T.K., I'll be alright, really."  
  
T.K. pulled me into a tight hug and buried his face in my shoulder. I did the same as I continued to sob.  
  
"Are you boys alright?!" my father asked as he opened the door.  
  
T.K. realeased me and turned to look at dad. "Everything's fine, dad."  
  
Thankfully though, it was dark and dad couldn't see my tear stained face.  
  
Dad sighed, "What a relief, I thought something bad had happened to the both of you. Well, good night boys."  
  
"Good night, dad." said T.K.  
  
  
  
Dad closed the door and T.K. turned back to look at me.  
  
"T.K., could you...sleep with me tonight...please?" I whispered as I sniffled.  
  
"If it will help." he whispered bak.  
  
"Of course it will, T.K." I said "It will be just like old times, remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember." he said as he took me in his arms once more, and then "I wish we where a family again. I miss you, Matt."  
  
"I miss you too, T.K.."  
  
  
  
I let the warm water soak me. I had woken up at about 3:30 in the afternoon to find that Dad and T.K. weren't home. As the warm water ran down my body, I thought why I kept having the nightmare over and over again.  
  
'Maybe it's not a nightmare. Maybe it's a vision, a warning, a sign of what's to come in the future.' I heard a voice in my head say.  
  
"No." I said out loud "It can't be. I've never hurt Mimi nor could I...I love her."  
  
'But things, time and people change, Matt.'  
  
"Maybe so. But my love for Mimi would never change."  
  
I turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. Taking a towel, I wrapped it around my waist and walked out of the bathroom and into my room to change.  
  
After I changed, I laid down on my bed and looked at the ceiling, thinking of what the voice in my head had said. Maybe it was right. Maybe it was a warning. After all, when dreams become repetitive it means that something is going to happen. Right? I sighed and took the picture of Mimi and I and caressed the image of her like I had done last night.  
  
"Mimi...oh Mimi..." I whispered as tears welled up in my eyes.  
  
  
  
I rang the doorbell of Mimi's apartment. After two hours of thinking, I had finally found an answer. And based on that answer, I knew what I had to do.  
  
The door finally opened and Mimi's mother stood there; her eyes looking very tired. After Mimi's parents divorced, Mimi's mom and Mimi moved back to Japan while Mr.Tachikawa stayed in New York. I felt bad for Mimi's mom. Being a single parent wasn't easy. And Mimi, she had to get used to not having her father 24/7.  
  
"Uh, hi. Is Mimi home?" I asked nervously.  
  
She smiled and said "Why yes, she is. She's in her room."  
  
She opened the door wider allowing me to come in. I sat on the door step and took off my shoes. I didn't bother to put on some slippers.   
  
I walked down the hall and remembered that I had thought a long time ago that her room was pink. But little did I know, the color of her room is white.  
  
I knocked on her bedroom door. As I waited, I reminded myself that this was for Mimi's own good. I sighed. I didn't want to do this.  
  
"Come, in." I heard her say. Her beautiful melodic voice crushing my heart.  
  
'Remember, Matt, this is for Mimi's safety and happiness. You can't lose your composure now.'  
  
I swallowed the lump on my throat and blinked back the tears.  
  
I opened the door and saw Mimi lying on her bed reading the English textbook. It made me remember the day that I had found out that Mimi was now going to be in the eight grade class A with Sora. Mimi then told me that it was because when she moved to America they had skipped her a grade. I remember how happy that had made me. How I had twirled her around and told her that she was a very smart and special girl.  
  
Mimi had her legs up, crossed; while her elbows rested on the soft fabric of her bed sheet, her hands on her face and her back towards me. She didn't turn around. She must have thought I was her mom.  
  
I cleared my throat "Good evening, Mimi."  
  
Mimi immediately turned around and dropped the position she was in. She got off the bed and walked towards me "Matt, what are you doing here?" she said as she was about to wrap her arms around me, only to be pushed away.  
  
"Matt, what's wrong?" she asked as her face grew serious.  
  
"Mimi...I came here...to tell you that..."  
  
"...that?"  
  
"That it's over, Mimi."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened "Over? What do you mean? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, our relationship, Mimi."  
  
I swallowed the lump on my throat. I wanted to cry. I wanted to take Mimi in my arms and tell her any sorry excuse of not meaning what I had just said. I wanted to touch her, kiss her, caress her...  
  
"Why, Matt? What did I do? Tell me. Tell me so I can change."  
  
"You didn't do anything, Mimi. I just..."  
  
I closed my eyes as I looked away.  
  
"You just...?"  
  
"I just...don't love you anymore."  
  
"No." Mimi said as she shook her head and slowly backed away from me until she tripped with the edge of the bed and sat down. A blank look on her face as her world and mine came crashing down. "No. No. No. No! No! No! No!!" Tears started to form in her eyes. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes didn't deserve to become red and puffy.  
  
"Mimi," I said as I turned to leave "don't change. You're a special girl."  
  
"No!!" Mimi screamed as she ran towards me and grabbed my shirt, her knuckles turning white. "What about last night?! Didn't last night mean anything to you?! You said I was your girl!"  
  
I removed her hands from my shirt. Her eyes had hope, love, confusion, anger, and other mixed emotions "No, Mimi. It didn't mean anything."  
  
I felt the sting of Mimi's slap on my cheek as my head titled to the side.  
  
Mimi's tears streamed down her cheek furiously. "Get out." she whispered.  
  
I opened the door and got out of her room, closing it with a soft click.  
  
I walked down the hall slowly and into the front step of the apartment. I sat down and put on my shoes.  
  
  
  
I opened the door slowly, looking down. I removed my shoes and walked into my room. Thankfully, my dad nor my brother where home. I threw myself on my bed and took the picture of Mimi and I. I felt a whimper as tears formed in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks and sobs shook my body uncontrollably. I had never cried like that. Not even when T.K. and I where separated because of our parents' divorce. "Mimi...forgive me. I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world." I whispered as I sobbed. I put the picture back on my night stand, only this time, I put it face down.   
  
  
  
I woke up at about 7:00 in the evening. I had fallen asleep. I sniffled and wiped away the tears that where marked on my cheeks. I got up from my bed groggily and as I did so, everything that had happened that afternoon came crashing back. I felt a lump on my dry throat and tears started to form in my eyes. I walked out of my bedroom and went to the kitchen. I needed some water. I opened the refrigerator door and sniffled again as a sob shook my body. I looked for some water, only to find that there wasn't any, nor there was any juice or milk. I sighed. The only thing that there was left for drinking where dad's bottles or whisky. I didn't have any other choice. I wouldn't serve myself water from the sink, that was for sure. I took one of the bottles and closed the refrigerator door. This. This was what made me hurt Mimi. But, at that moment, I didn't care. I was thirsty, depressed, desperate. Hell, I didn't care if I became a drunk-ass bastard. Mimi wouldn't be there to see me. She would be in the arms of Another. Another who would never and could never hurt her. I went back to my bedroom and sat on my bed. I opened the bottle and brought it to my lips. I opened my mouth and closed my eyes tightly as I drank that hard content. I swallowed and removed the bottle from my lips. I didn't like it. I didn't like it but I drank the whole bottle that night. After I had finished, I dizzily got up from my bed; bottle in hand. I walked over to the closet. I opened the door and hid the bottle where no one could see it. Satisfied, I closed the door and walked to my bed, where I collapsed into a deep slumber. Hell had begun.  
  
  
  
  
Note: In the beginning of the story, Matt is narrating from what he sees in the body of his adult self. That's why he couldn't control his actions. If you're still in doubt, please e-mail me at sohoryuazukalanghasly@hotmail.com  
  
Azuka  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

I put my shoes in the shelf cubicle. I then grabbed my briefcase and was about to walk away when…  
  
"Good morning, Matt."  
  
I turned around to see Her. Her. Mimi Tachikawa. I looked at her closely and examined every feature. Everything was perfect, except for her face. Her face, pink. Her eyes, red and puffy with dark circles underneath them.  
  
"Oh, hey, Mimi." I said.  
  
"Um," she whispered as she bit her bottom lip for a second and looked down "I-I-I came to give you this." She said as she handed me a trash bag.  
  
She paused for a moment and looked up at me "It's all of the stuff that you gave me. I thought you might want it back. All of your clothes are in there washed and neatly pressed just like everything else." She then looked down again and whimpered "So…you don't have to worry about them having any of my germs."  
  
I could hear her heartbeat, feel the pain in it, feel the lump in her throat, feel everything that she was feeling…it tore me apart. Not only could I feel her suffering, but I could feel mine as well.  
  
I turned around and put the bag next to my shoes. I then turned around to face her. Her bottom lip quivering, her mouth opened. "I'll give you all of your stuff tomorrow."  
  
I started to walk away when I felt her grab my arm. I turned and looked at her "I'm sorry," she said "for slapping you, Saturday." She reached to touch my cheek, but I turned my face away; allowing her not to do so.  
  
"Mimi, please." I said "You're going to make a scene."  
  
  
  
I climbed the stairs slowly until I reached the floor where my homeroom was. I went into 8-B and closed the door slowly behind me. There where a few students in groups talking and some individual students studying. I slowly made my way down the row of desks that where next to the window. I sat on the middle desk and sighed. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. "God, how much longer?" I whispered as I covered my face with my hands. I stayed in that position until our homeroom teacher arrived. Thankfully, nobody bothered me.  
  
  
  
I felt a soft breeze passed by me. I closed my eyes as it sent chills down my spine. I was sitting on the sift grass under the shade of a tree at school, in a part where no one but Mimi and I knew about. My back rested against the trunk, as well as the back of my head; my eyes closed. My arms resting on my sides. It was lunch time, but I wasn't hungry. All I could think about was Mimi, Mimi. I tried to relax, to get her out of my mind. But the more I tried, the harder it got. I took a deep breath and let it out, opening my eyes. As I did so, I felt someone approach me. I turned to my left to see whom it was. It was Her.  
  
She walked towards me like a model, a beautiful model. I had told her that she could take modeling if she wanted to. She told me that the only person she would model to was me, only me. She continued walking as the hot sun rays of the mid-noon touched her gently, making her look like a goddess.  
  
She then stopped, I looked at her from top to bottom. Even though she didn't have a school uniform, the red, blue and white star tight shirt that she always wore and her white skirt and boots was perfect for her. It made her stand out and it made her someone special. But, then again, she is special no matter what.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, Matt." She said as she looked down at me, her chestnut hair falling to the sides of her porcelain face.  
  
'You're never a bother to me, Mimi.' I thought lovingly. God, I wanted to pull her into my lap and kiss her face, nuzzle her neck and kiss it while I whispered her name with love over and over.  
  
"But, I was wondering, can I have lunch with you? You see, I didn't bring any since you're the one who always brings lunch. What I mean is, that, since I'm so used to that custom, I forget that you and I…b-b-broke u-up."  
  
"No, Mimi." I said coldly.  
  
All hope that she had in her eyes, vanished. "Well, thanks anyway." She said and walked away.  
  
I watched her leave until she was out of sight. I sighed and looked at my watch. I only had 20 minutes to eat before going back to class. I opened the lunch bag that was beside me and looked at the meal that I had made, and I noticed; I had made lunch for the both of us as usual, automatically.  
  
  
  
I walked over to the desk of my homeroom teacher and asked him if I could go to the restroom. He said yes and I walked out of the room and down the hall. As I walked, I passed the infirmary and saw a glimpse of Mimi lying on the bed and Sora talking to the nurse telling her what was wrong. I pressed myself against the wall so that nobody could see me, to hear the conversation.  
  
"…she was writing a math problem on the board when she fainted." I heard Sora say.  
  
"Do you know if she suffers from any medical condition?" the nurse asked her.  
  
"No, I don't know. I don't think she does."  
  
At that moment I heard Mimi moan.  
  
"Mimi, are you ok?! How do you feel?!" Sora asked her frantically.  
  
"Uh, what happened? Sora what's going on?"  
  
"You fainted."  
  
"Do you suffer from any medical condition? The nurse asked Mimi.  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
A few minutes passed by. Then, "You're perfectly fine. It seems to me that what happened to you was because of stress. You look very tired. Did you eat anything today?"  
  
"I did eat breakfast, but, I didn't eat any lunch."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I didn't bring any."  
  
"Why didn't you come to me, Mimi? I've could've shared with you." I heard Sora say.  
  
"You and Tai where eating lunch together. I didn't want to be a bother of the both of you."  
  
"Mimi, you're no bother. And, now that I think about it, don't you and Matt always eat lunch together? Besides, he's the one that always brings the lunch."  
  
"I didn't feel like eating with him today." I heard Mimi tell Sora. We both knew it was a lie. She wanted to eat lunch with me.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Miss. Tachikawa, I think it's best that you go home." Said the nurse "Here's a medical notice."  
  
"Alright. Thank you." Said Mimi  
  
I heard their footsteps come closer. I turned to walk back to the classroom, but it was too late.  
  
"Hey, Matt." Said Sora.  
  
"Oh, hey, Sora." I said as I turned around to face her and Mimi. I took a good look at Mimi whom was leaning on Sora for support. Her face was white as a sheet of paper. She was looking at the floor.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked me.  
  
" I had to go to the bathroom and now I'm on my way back to the classroom." I explained.  
  
We both looked at Mimi as she moaned.  
  
"Matt, could you take Mimi home? She doesn't feel very well."  
  
"Why I should I take her home? Why don't you do it?"  
  
"Matt, you're her boyfriend, it's only right."  
  
"Sora, please…" Mimi whispered, but Sora didn't hear her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sora. But, I'm not going to take her home."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to, ok?!" I yelled and walked away.  
  
  
  
I opened the door to my room and sighed as I closed it. I put my school jacket on my desk chair and my school briefcase on my desk. I sat on my bed with the trash bag that Mimi had given me. I opened it and took out all of the contents. I took the school jacket I had given Mimi last Friday. I smelled it, trying to find her scent. There wasn't any. Then I remembered her words, "All of your clothes are in there washed and neatly pressed, just like everything else. So… you don't have to worry about them having any of my germs."  
  
"No…" I said as I kept sniffing trying to find her scent. "No. No. No. No. No!"  
  
I kept taking other clothing, but I couldn't find her scent. I got up and walked over to my closet, desperately. I opened it and took out a box. I sat on my bed and opened the box. I took out a pink sweater of hers gently as if it would break any second. I brought it to my face and smelled it.  
  
'Yes…' I thought as I caressed the sweater with my face. It felt like her, it had her scent.  
  
"Mimi, oh, Mimi…" I kept repeating over and over as I buried my face in the sweater and kept smelling her scent. When I was satisfied and more calmed, I took out all of the other stuff that was in the box. I had gotten everything out, until I reached a tin box. I took it out and looked at it closely. It had a daisy painted on it and underneath it had her name, Mimi. I opened it and saw a column of pictures. I smiled. I remembered that before she had moved to America, we had split the quantity of the pictures. We had taken a lot of pictures ever since we had gotten back from the Digital World. The Digital World. That's where Us began. I remember it as if it where yesterday. Yesterday, the day of our first kiss, of our confession to each other.  
  
  
  
I was sitting on the grass, my back resting on a tree trunk. My head was tilted upwards, my eyes closed as I enjoyed the peaceful night. I felt soft footsteps come closer to me. I opened my eyes and saw Mimi walk towards me.  
  
"Um, Matt." She said nervously.  
  
"Yea, Mimi?" I said lovingly as I looked at every feature closely.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, but, I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me."  
  
"Mimi," I said as I took her hand and made her sit down "you're not a bother, not to me." She looked at me lovingly and I continued "I stood up for you because you have a right to mourn over the loss of a loved one. I think what you did was beautiful. Making those tombstones for those who helped us was…I can't find the right word, but, I know that you know what I feel in your heart."  
  
Tears welled up in her sweet, beautiful, chocolate eyes. Mimi," I said as I brushed her tears with my thumbs which were covered with my gloves. "do you also want to know why I did what I did?"  
  
She swallowed the lump that was holding her back.  
  
"I also did it because I love you, Mimi Tachikawa. I love you with all my heart."  
  
Tears fell freely from her eyes. "Oh, Matt…" she whispered.  
  
"At first I thought it was just a crush, but, as time passed by, I grew of you. And before I knew it, I had fallen in love. I understand if you don't feel the same way towards me." I said and took her gloved hand "But, I just want you to know, that you have someone who will always be there for you, who will always care." I caressed her tear stained cheek with me free hand "I will always love you, Mimi Tachikawa, always…there's nobody else that can capture and keep my heart forever. Thanks to you, I finally know what true love is, what it feels like. I never believed in those things until I saw you for the first time, there was something about you that intrigued me, Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
I let go of her cheek and let my gloved hand fall to my side. I was about to let go of her gloved hand when she put her free hand on top of mine.  
  
"I love you too, Yamato Ishida." She whispered as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "You always intrigued me. When I saw you for the first time, I knew that I had to get to know you. Not because of your looks, but, because of how you project yourself. The way you project yourself is the same way I feel inside. Not to mention the way you treat me, how you always ignore me. I had to find out why you are like that. I've always admired you. I've always admired the way you could hold all your problems yet be able to scream or yell and sometimes fight, letting some of the anger out. Sometimes I wish I could be like you, strong and brave."  
  
"Mimi, " I breathed "you don't know how much I wish just to be like you, cheerful, innocent, happy, I admire the way you always manage to be all of those things, and more, in tough situations."  
  
I let go of her gloved hand and took off my gloves. I then took her gloved hands one by one and gently took them off. I took one of her bare hands and started to kiss its palm, gently. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. My lips slowly went from it's palm, up to her fingers and ending at her finger tips.  
  
"Oh, Matt…" she whispered lovingly as she closed her eyes.  
  
I then started kissing her wrist and slowly started to make my way up her arm. After I had finished, I took her other hand and started doing the same procedure as I had done with the opposite one. I felt Mimi take my hand and bring it to her lips, feeling every inch of it before kissing it. It sent shivers down my spine, but at the same time, warmth. She then kissed my wrist and started to make her way up my arm just like I had done to her.  
  
"Mimi…" I breathed as she finished and started to kiss the finger tips of my other bare hand and began the same procedure she had done with the opposite.  
  
After she finished, I opened my eyes and took her face in my hands. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with my dark blue ones, both of us looking at each other with love. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek; she sighed lovingly. I then kissed her forehead, her other cheek, her nose, and finally, her lips with loving pleasure; Mimi replied the same way. Seconds went by and we both started to kiss each other passionately, not wanting to stop for air, neither of us. When we finally broke, I nuzzled my face in her neck "Mimi, Mimi, Mimi…" I moaned "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Yamato." She whispered as she rested her head on my shoulders as I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
We stayed like that for a few minutes until I broke the embrace and said that we should both head back to camp.  
  
  
  
I smiled as I kept looking at the pictures of Mimi and of Mimi and I. God, we were so happy back then. So many memories of us, smiling. She brought in me so much joy. She gave me a reason to live.  
  
As I admired each picture, I remember when she told me that she was moving to America. How I had held her in my arms in the park as we both sobbed. We both suffered so much. After she had left, I went back into my depression, until I saw her again. We were both still a couple, which I was glad for.  
  
I started to get to the recent pictures. I suddenly stopped dead in one of them. It was the last one. The last one, the last time, the evening that my happiness would stop existing.  
  
  
  
Mimi was lying in my arms as I lay on the grass. We were both in the park; just the both of us, looking at the constellations that were that night in the beautiful dark blue sky.  
  
Mimi sighed, "They are all so beautiful…"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you, my love." I whispered into her ear.  
  
We were silent for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. Then looked at the moon. It was full and beautiful. Outstanding everything else. I smiled and said, "Look at the moon, Mimi." She turned her gaze to it and I tightened my arms around her. "Someday, I'll be up there." I sighed happily "And when I'm up there, I'll bring you back the most beautiful moon rock."  
  
"Matt," she said, as she looked at me "you don't have to do that."  
  
"I know." I said as I looked into her eyes. "But I want to."  
  
"Oh, Matt." Mimi said as she caressed my cheek, lovingly.  
  
"You're everything to me, Mimi. I love you, and I want to give you the most beautiful things in the world."  
  
"I love you too, Matt." She whispered as she kissed my lips softly. We broke a few seconds later "The most beautiful I could ever have in this world is you. I don't need anything else," She caressed my cheek, again. "my space boy."  
  
I giggled softly "I love it when you call me that, my angelic princess." I then kissed her, lovingly, as I held her porcelain face.  
  
  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes. I hugged the picture and looked up at the ceiling. "Mimi," I whispered, "I love you." as I sobbed. 


	5. Chapter 4

I walked into the classroom quietly and slowly, with my head down. There were a few kids in the room talking quietly. I walked over to my desk and sat down. I put my briefcase next to it. I held my face with my hands and sighed. Mimi, Mimi, Mimi, She was all I could think about. I needed her. I needed her, badly. I couldn't go one more day without her, but it was for her own safety. This was the only way I could protect her. Even if I saw her with another guy, I had to be strong. "It's better this way." I whispered.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later I got up and leaned against the window. I sighed as I looked at what was outside. I observed everything with depressed dark blue eyes. My eyes then fell on someone familiar, someone beautiful. Mimi Tachikawa. She and two of her classmates were playing volleyball. I saw Mimi hit the ball with force. Doing so, she sent the ball far away. Her other classmates went to get it. "Ata girl." I whispered grinning. I looked at her for a few more seconds until I saw her turn around and look up at my direction. I turned away quickly so she wouldn't see me. I was about to sit on my desk, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and smiled "Oh, hey T-" I was cut off short by Tai's fist. I fell to the floor and placed my hand on my mouth. I looked at my hand, it was covered with blood. It was then that I felt the warm liquid in my mouth. Tai's punches had never hurt as much as this one. This one really did hurt. Still, on the floor, I looked at him, scared. Everyone was looking at the both of us. There was complete utter silence.  
  
"That was for yelling at Sora." He said. "And this is for Mimi." He finished as he kicked my penis, hard. Really hard. I screamed at the pain that soared through me. I put my hands on my penis, tears streaming down my cheeks, furiously. Nobody said anything as Tai left the room.  
  
  
  
I sat in the park on a bench, waiting. I then saw her coming towards me. She smiled, her beautiful smile. I forced a smile on my lips and got up.  
  
"Hi, Matt." She said.  
  
I didn't have a chance to reply as she tried to kiss me.  
  
"Mimi." I said as I pushed her away form me, gently. "We have to talk."  
  
"What's wrong?" she said, looking at me scared. "Did I do something?"  
  
"No. No, of course not." I said "You could never do anything wrong."  
  
"Then, what is it?" she asked. She looked at me with her beautiful caring chocolate eyes which made me want to take her in my arms and kiss her.  
  
"It's me." I said. "Mimi, I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened. Her expression went form surprised to anger.  
  
"It's because you love another is it?"  
  
"Mimi that's not true! I-"  
  
Mimi cut me off and said in a tone of voice I could never imagine hearing "How could you?! How could you, Matt?!"  
  
I opened my mouth, but she cut me off again before I could say anything.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes "I hate you, Matt!" she said. I hate you!"  
  
I closed my eyes. I could feel tears welling up. "Please, let me explain." I said as I almost started to lose my voice.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it!" she yelled as she covered her ears.  
  
I could feel my tears threatening to come out and my voice losing control. It was then that Mimi turned around and ran away from me. I ran after her crying her name and begging for her to let me explain. We ran until we were back at the entrance of the park. She then stopped outside in the middle of the street. It was then that I saw and heard a car coming straight at her "Mimi, watch out!" I yelled. Mimi turned around sharply. Her eyes widened as she saw the car. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the car made contact with her. Everything went by so fast. She finally hit the pavement. I didn't know what had happened to the car. I ran to her. She was lying on her stomach. I held my breath while my eyes widened at what I saw. Her eyes were open wide, and they were puffy red as blood came out of them. She had cuts, scratches and bruises all over her face, including her arms and legs. And if that weren't enough, there was a pool of blood coming out with fury, not stopping. "No…No! No!" I screamed as I took her lifeless body in my arms.  
  
  
  
"Mimi, no!" I screamed as I shot up from my desk making it fall to its side, along with the books that I had open on it. I panted as I looked around me. I hadn't realized that I was still in school. Everyone was looking at me, scared. Even the teacher was scared by the outburst. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I kept repeating over and over as I grabbed all of my books and materials, put them in my briefcase and ran out of the classroom, the teacher calling my name.  
  
  
  
I got home and closed the door behind me, slowly. I sniffed as tears welled up in my eyes, which I held back. I didn't deserve to cry. I took off my shoes, I didn't bother to put on some slippers. I left my briefcase there, not caring about anything; I went to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. I opened it, it had what I wanted. I smiled sadly as tears started to well up again in my eyes, at them, the bottles. I took all of them in my arms and closed the door. I pressed my back against the wall and sank to the floor. I put all of the bottles beside me and took the first one and opened it. I let the alcohol make its way into my mouth and down my throat and closed my eyes, letting the tears fall.  
  
  
  
I don't know how long I had been sitting there drinking, all I knew was that I had already drank five bottles of Barcardi. I felt hot and dizzy. I had opened up my jacket and my shirt for some air, but all I could feel was sweat on my chest and face. My head hurt more and more every time as tears kept pouring out of my eyes.  
  
I felt pressure in my head as I heard pounding on the door. No, it wasn't pounding, it was a soft knock. I pushed myself up and out of the kitchen and into the hallway, lazily. I opened the door and groaned at who I saw, pretending to be annoyed.  
  
She looked up at me and bit her lip for a second and said Um-I-I-I forgot to give you this." As she offered me an envelope. I took it roughly from her hand. Mimi took a step back and looked at the floor. She swallowed, holding back her tears. More tears threatened to come down my cheeks. I could feel my lips tremble as a sob tried to escape my lips. I couldn't stand hurting her. She looked up at me and said "Tai told me what he did. I'm sorry." She approached me slowly with caution and lifted up her hand "Does it still hurt?"  
  
This time it was my turn to step back. Mimi retreated her hand "That's not any of your business." I said coldly.  
  
She looked down again and said "You're right, it's not." She then made eye contact with my hard cold eyes "I'm going now." Still making eye contact, she approached me once again and was about to kiss me when I pushed her away. She looked at me surprised "I love you, Matt." She whispered. I closed the door by slamming it in response.  
  
I punched the wall as I sobbed uncontrollably "I love you too, Mimi." I managed to whisper. I slowly made my way back to the kitchen and sank down in the spot I had been in previously. I looked at the envelope and opened it. It had a letter inside. I took it out, I smelled her scent and I unfolded it. I drank some more rum before I read it.  
  
  
  
My Dearest Love,  
  
I do not know why you broke up with me, why you are doing this to me. Are you testing me, Matt? Are you testing me to prove my love for you? I'll change if you want me to. I will even have sex with you if that's what you want. Even if you don't love me anymore, I will offer myself to you if you want to. Sometimes I think that you still love me and other times I think you hate me. Do you Matt? I know you're not playing with my feelings. I know that you broke up with me for a reason, I just wish I knew what that reason is. I love you, Matt. I love you with all my heart and soul and will always. Thanks for loving me.  
  
  
  
Mimi Tachikawa  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Mimi…" I whispered as I pressed the letter in my bare chest "No! No! No!" I yelled and got up in a fury as I felt anger boil inside of me for what I was doing to my beautiful angel. I started to throw things all over the kitchen. I threw the television set, the kitchen table and it's chairs, along with magazines and other papers that were in stacks before taking a good swallow at the bottle that I had been drinking from. I then took all of the other bottles and Mimi's letter with me to my room, got into the closet and closed the door. I panted softly as I sobbed and started to drink again. And before I knew it, everything went black. 


End file.
